


hermits, gender, lol?

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Nonbinary Iskall, Screenplay/Script Format, but if you feel like i missed anything please let me know!, i know genderbend has a history of being transphobic/sexist/etc, i really tried to avoid any damaging genderbend tropes, set in s7 but mentions of s6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Scene begins with a first person shot showing some shulker boxes and a half-finished redstone setup. Slightly ominous music plays in the background.]Doc: So. I logged on to the server today, expecting to make some cool redstone and get some base progress done; you know, regular episode stuff. But then...I was playing with camera angles and noticed a bit of a problem.In which a mysterious serverwide incident leaves the hermits scrambling to figure out their new selves, while maybe learning something about their old selves along the way.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	hermits, gender, lol?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I talked about this in the tags but for the people who skip/skim the tags: Genderbend fics have a history of being transphobic, sexist, etc. and while I’ve tried my best to avoid binary language when discussing sex and gender, as well as to be aware of how I have the hermits deal w body dysphoria in this fic, please do not hesitate to reach out and let me know if there’s anything I can do to make this fic as inclusive and well-intentioned as possible!
> 
> Thanks and I hope you all enjoy!

**[Scene begins with a first person shot showing some shulker boxes and a half-finished redstone setup. Slightly ominous music plays in the background.]**

Doc: So. I logged on to the server today, expecting to make some cool redstone and get some base progress done; you know, regular episode stuff. But then...I was playing with camera angles and noticed a bit of a problem.

Doc: Now, before I show you guys this problem, I want to make one thing clear. I support women! Women are great, I love you guys, you’re very cool. Okay? I have no issues with women. What I do have an issue with, though-

**[POV switches to third, giving the viewer a clear view of Doc. He is wearing a new skin. Most noticeable is the presence of long, black hair on the non-metal side of his head, though smaller details - a rounder face, longer eyelashes - can also be made out.]**

Doc: -is being a woman. Now, I don’t know how or why this happened, or if any of the other hermits are having similar...problems...but we need to fix this. Not because there’s anything wrong with being a girl, obviously, but this GOAT feels more comfortable in a man body. My god, look at me! Look at this hair! There’s only one thing to do:

**[Camera zooms in on Doc’s face. He opens his inventory and grabs a pair of shears.]**

Doc _(darkly)_ : Snip snip. 

**[Camera pans back out to show Doc, hair freshly buzzed.]**

Doc: Okay, that’s better. Still stuck in a woman body, but at least this way the hair won’t get in the way when we’re building and fighting mobs...how do Falsie and Cleo and Stress do it? Anyway, we need to figure out if this has happened to anyone else, because I have literally zero idea of what is going on right now and I guess that’s a place to start? Hmmm.

**[As Doc thinks, a message from BdoubleO100 pops up in chat. It simply reads: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.]**

Doc _(reading)_ : Ahhhhhhh? From Bdubs. Perhaps this is a lead?

**[Doc types into chat, speaking aloud as he writes.]**

Doc: all good bdubs? 

_(Beat)_

Doc _(to audience)_ : He has responded, “No, I am not okay” followed by a lot of exclamation points. I am definitely suspecting something here...even if it’s not related to this whole girl thing, we should probably be good neighbors.

Doc _(in chat)_ : where are you

_(Longer beat)_

Doc _(back to audience)_ : Okay, it doesn’t appear that Bdubs is responding, but he is online, so let’s go to his base and see if we can find him. 

**[Cut to first person shot looking into Bdubs’s half of the mansion from Doc’s side. A small figure can be seen indistinctly, jumping aimlessly around the mansion.]**

Doc: I am here at the mansion, and I can see someone in Bdubs’s side...it doesn’t look like Bdubs, though. It kind of looks like Stress? What is she doing here at Bdubs’s?

**[His voice trails off as he moves closer to Bdubs’s half. As the figure becomes clearer, it becomes apparent that this person is too short to be Stress, their hair too long, the proportions not right. It’s not until Doc is a few blocks away that their identity can be made out.]**

Doc _(disbelieving, trying not to laugh)_ : Bdubs?

**[BdoubleO100 finally notices Doc. He jumps back and starts flailing around in a panic. In the chat, Doc asks him to join in on a voice call.]**

Doc: Well, if it isn’t BdoubleO100.

Bdubs _(loud, overlapping)_ : Don’t look at me! Don’t look at me! This is awful! I can’t believe this!

Doc: Hahaha what happened to you, man?

Bdubs: I don’t know! I just logged in and I was walking around, you know, doing some final decorations over here, when I noticed that everything looked a little bit taller. I go into third person and then I see this!

Doc _(laughing)_ : You look like a milf!

**[It’s true. He really does. Bdubs struggles to decide whether he’s insulted or flattered, finally settling on the latter.]**

Bdubs: Well, hey, that’s a compliment, actually. 

Doc: Oh no, wait-

Bdubs _(crowing)_ : You think I’m pretty. 

Doc: No- no! I never said that. I take it back. It was supposed to be insulting!

Bdubs: Nope, too late. You said it!

**[As he’s gloating, Bdubs finally takes a good look at Doc. Temporarily distracted by his changed body, Bdubs is able to pick up on all the little details of Doc’s new skin.]**

Bdubs: Now hold on a minute.

Doc _(unaware)_ : What?

Bdubs: You- look at you!

Doc: Ah. About that.

Bdubs: You’re a woman now too! Don’t think I didn’t notice just ‘cus your hair is short! But now wait, I don’t believe this! Do you know something about what happened to my beautiful, beautiful body?

Doc: I mean, no. I found out when I changed my camera point of view after logging in, same as you, but I was hoping that I could talk to some other hermits and figure out what’s going on, you know? Not that you will be much help because you don’t know anything, but-

Bdubs: Ohh! Well I never. I see what’s going on here. You’re just jealous of my gorgeous new looks.

Doc: What, that you shrunk six inches and gained it all in the, uh, chest area? Yeah, I’m sooo jealous, man.

Bdubs _(laughing)_ : Whatever helps you sleep at night, Doc. Speaking of...

**[Bdubs placed a bed and sleeps in it just in time for nightfall. A second later he’s up and picking the bed back up, the sun rising behind him. Neither him or Doc make any note of this.]**

Doc: Okay, but seriously, what are we going to do? We need a plan.

Bdubs: Uh-huh.

Doc: We need a way to find out if any of the hermits have been woman-ified, but sneakily, because if this is only an us thing I’d rather not have it all known all across the server, right?

**[Bdubs is suspiciously silent. A message from BdoubleO100 pops up in chat: hey doc and i are women now weird right? anyway, anyone else notice anything similar?]**

Bdubs: ...

Bdubs: Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the fic I would appreciate you dropping a kudos or a comment and, as always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
